


Run (Reddie)

by imverysad



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys I'm sorry but they aint together yet, Eddies with his w, Honestly just fun boys being boys, I can't even say it, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), his wi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imverysad/pseuds/imverysad
Summary: Richie and Eddie made an agreement when they were young to, one day, drop everything and cross the country.27 years later after fighting Pennywise a second time, Richie decides it's time to fulfill this agreement.(Based on the show RUN on HBO but this time with Reddie. also this will probably have nO aspects of the show besides the basic premise cause that show is crazy as hell)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Run (Reddie)

The funny thing about losing all your memories from childhood is that when you do start remembering again, the part that you’re still forgetting feels like a gaping hole, constantly at the back of your mind. Or if you’re Richie Tozier the front of your mind.  
Richie had a lot of free time on his hands, and since he was one to get sick on tour buses, he couldn’t really occupy that time. So instead he sat and looked out the window and thought about everything. About his childhood, about the losers, about Eddie.  
When they had been in the sewers and Richie was holding Eddie in his arms watching him bleed he promised himself that if they got out of this he would tell Eddie everything, he had to. But he didn't. Instead he watched Eddie go home to his wife and he got dragged back to the comedy shows he had previously abandoned. But there was something nagging at his brain relentlessly.  
Then it hit him.  
27 Years ago in the hammock, Eddie and he trading comics. He was deeply invested in Spider-man when he felt Eddie's big eyes shooting holes through him. Richie lowered his comic to see Eddie was indeed staring at him, and Richie’s face heated at the sight. He prayed Eddie didn’t notice.  
“What’s up spaghetti? Finally agreeing to run away with me?”  
Eddie's eyes fell to his knees.  
“I mean maybe.”  
Richie swallowed hard and threw the comic off the hammock. After It Richie started making jokes to Eddie about leaving Derry together, just running away. Eddie always laughed but the silence in the clubhouse felt heavy.  
“Not now” Eddie backtracked “But maybe… Wanna make a deal?”  
“Depends on the deal”  
Eddie smiled for a short second. “Okay so I was thinking about the future…”  
“Gross I don’t recommend” Richie tried to break the tension. And failed.  
“Rich seriously. Well I was thinking, ya know this It thing isn’t gonna be something that we just forget, so if it ever becomes too much, or we just feel stressed out or something I don't know, and we need to get away one of us just calls the other and says Run. And-and if the other says Run too we just meet and I don't know. Hang out.”  
Richie just stared at him for what must have been a minute. Every second passing Eddie got redder and shame built on his face. Richie thought that he must have been thinking about this for a while.  
“I’ve always wanted to take a train all the way across the country.” Richie said sheepishly, his eyes not leaving Eddie’s face.  
Eddie moved from his back to his knees so the two boys' faces were inches apart. Richie was thinking about what it would be like to lean in and kiss him.  
“So it’s a deal?”  
“Yeah” Richie nodded “Yeah it's a deal”  
Richie bolted up in his seat. If his brain was functional at the moment he would have wondered how long he was thinking, the scenery outside had changed from farms to buildings and people, but the memory had taken over. Almost instinctively Richie pulled out his phone. His hands were shaking as he scrolled up on their conversation. Richie was heading to do a show in New York and Eddie had texted him about meeting up for coffee. Richie contemplated calling, but the very idea made his stomach turn. He scrolled back down and typed in the letters. Just for a second Richie thought of the future if he didn’t send this text. Going to his show, meeting Eddie for coffee. But then he thought of leaving Eddie again, and that was enough for his thumb to drop. The blue text stared back at him. RUN.


End file.
